Kirahoshi Ciel
This page is about the rewrite version of Cure Parfait; for the original character, see Kirahoshi Ciel. is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure!. She dreams of being a good big sister, since of her brother going missing. She was a famous french patisserie until she moved to find her brother. Her original form is a fairy named . Ciel's alter ego is and she is based off parfaits. Her catchphrases are , which is French for "Hello" and , which is French for "Very good". Bio Appearance As Kirarin, she is a small cream-colored fairy with short, pastel pink curled bangs and two fluffy ears jutting from the left side of her head, held together by a red berry with two small leaves, and a matching, puffy tail. Her eyes are blue with green irises that have yellow sparkles in them. She wears a magenta scarf around her neck. She usually ends her sentences with "~kira" (キラ). As Ciel, she has long blonde hair that reaches her back and fans out with a red headband that resembles her ears and accessory from fairy form. Her eyes turn teal. She wears a teal dress with puffy sleeves and a magenta bow beneath the chest, where a pale blue layer is sewn and a piece of white fabric. She also wears white stockings and magenta shoes. In the autumn, she wears a teal and white long-sleeved dress with puffy sleeves and a darker colored skirt with lighter layers. Near the waist is a magenta ribbon to match her darker colored boots. During winter, she wears a white blouse with a pink ribbon in the front with a dark teal skirt with lighter teal lining the bottom. Her boots are pale teal. She sometimes wears a light teal coat with fur lining the neck, sleeves, and the bottom and light teal gloves. As Cure Parfait her hair turns pale pink, keeping it's normal shape but worn in a high ponytail. On her head is a blue headband with a large red cherry on top with two green leaves and two pieces of green ribbon under. Her earrings are green and yellow spherical dangles. She wears a light blue dress with pale blue coloring on the sides of the chest, accent by white frills and a piece of pale yellow fabric. Around her waist is a white band, and she gains white elbow-length gloves. Her skirt is white with a pointed, pale blue lining and a piece of light blue scalloped fabric sewn over it to cover. A strale of pale blue beeds going around her waist, with her Sweets Pact attached the right side on the beeds. She also wears a yellow pearl necklace, and tall white boots with a pastel pink platform sole. Around her ankles is a strale of yellow beeds attached with green leaves. Personality She is really friendly towards her friends, and is a determined girl. She wishes to find her brother that went missing and she goes all her way to find him nd protect him. She loves making new friends since of being famous for being a patisserie in france. Relationships Kuroki Rio / Pikario - Before the events of the season, Kirarin and Pikario were training in Paris to become professional patissiers. Pikario soon goes missing with Kirarin moving back to Ichigozaka to find him. Etymology Kirahoshi (ギラ星) - Kira (ギラ) is part of the word "kirakira" which means "glittering" or "shining" in Japanese. Hoshi (星) means "star". So her name can be literally translated as "glittering star" or "shining star". However, using the kanji 綺羅, kira may also mean "fine clothes". Ciel (シエル) is the French word for "sky". Parfait means "perfect" in French. It's also a frozen dessert originated from France. History Cure Parfait is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ciel. She transforms using the phrase "Shining • Decoration!". In this form, she uses nature used attacks in her combat. In combat, she uses her choice of words to give her an advantage to attack. Transformations Attacks * is one of parfait's main attacks. She raises her hand and yells the attack. Plants come out forming a beam, attacking the monster, destroying it. * is one of parfait's main attacks. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪: '''Is a powerful enchantment that parfait and other cures use to collect kirakira for attacks and special transformations. * is the group attack Parfait preforms with the team. Songs Ciel's voice actress, '''Minase Inori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, and Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira. * Infinite ✶ KiraKira Duet * Infinite ✶ KiraKira! ♡ Unity Vers. (With Pikario) Trivia *According to Toei, Ciel's birthday is on July 30th, making her Zodiac Sign a Leo. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly